The Alley
by BethylAddixon
Summary: Bethyl AU/Non ZA. Beth just moved to Atlanta for college. What happens when she gets caught spying on something she shouldn't? Bethyl smutty goodness is here! Rated M for smut, illegal activities and language. Content will be explicit at times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! My muse hates me at the moment, so I'm taking a break from Expired Lover (my other Bethyl AU). This is kind of a shot in the dark, but I hope you enjoy!**

Atlanta was a lot bigger than Beth expected. Tall skyscrapers were etched into the horizon as Beth made her way into the bustling city. Excitement and fear twisted in her stomach when she thought of living by herself.

Beth had promised her parents that she'd attend Georgia State University in order to get off of the farm. All of her hard work had paid off when she got the acceptance letter and a scholarship to GSU. Beth practically applied for every scholarship she could.

A week prior, Hershel, Annette, Maggie and Sean had snuck to Atlanta and rented and furnished her new apartment. Beth and Hershel had compromised on an apartment instead of a dorm on campus. Hershel was paying her bills for the first year and then she would be on her own. Beth cringed at the thought of job hunting, the only "job" Beth had ever had was occasionally helping Hershel out at his veterinary clinic.

Beth snapped out of her deep thoughts as she pulled up to the apartment complex. She pulled out the folded piece of paper with the address and apartment number out of her purse.

"Apartment 16." She read aloud. She looked up and found the number on the fourth door on the third floor.

Beth only had two suitcases in the trunk of her car. The rest of her belongings were already in the apartment thanks to her family. The hauled her suitcases up the black stairs and walked towards her new apartment. She unlocked the door and gasped at how nice it looked. Her parents had bought her a new flat screen TV along with a brown leather couch and a matching chair. Everything was so new and crisp.

As much as she wanted to stay in her apartment and relax, she couldn't wait to explore the city. There was a bar a few blocks away and Beth was suddenly glad that she had accepted her friend Tara's going away present. Tara had thought ahead and had a fake ID made for Beth. Much to everybody's surprise, Beth wasn't the perfect teacher's pet she was made out to be. During her senior year, Beth had been to too many parties than she could even count.

Beth rushed to her room with her suitcases to get ready. She was a little uneasy about going out after dark alone, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from having fun. She pulled on her favorite pair of skinny jeans along with a black top. After she laced up her black Converse, she headed to the bathroom to tame her mass of blonde curly hair.

She ran a curling iron through her hair and blotted on some makeup before grabbing her wallet and padded to the door and exited. She half jogged down the stairs and towards the street. She slowed her pace to walking speed, enjoying the cool night air and city noises.

"Just give me the fucking money!" She heard a voice shout in the upcoming alley way. Beth's interest peaked and she tip toed over to the corner to see what the commotion was about. A man with shaggy brown hair that looked close to her age had another man pinned against the alley wall, his hand threatening to crush the smaller man's wind pipe.

"I said to give me the goddamn money, Jimmy." She shaggy haired man said his voice lowering in contempt.

"I don't have it!" Jimmy croaked out, the other man's grip tightening around his throat.

"Whad'ya mean you don't have it?" The other man bit out.

Beth was so intent on listening to the ongoing conversation that she didn't hear the silent foot falls behind her until it was too late. A large hand clamped her mouth shut and in an instant her arms were pinned behind her.

"Don't say a fuckin' word, blondie." A voiced growled in her ear. Beth struggled against the stranger's grips until she saw the man called Jimmy skidding out of the alley and down the street. Beth was thrust forward and toward the shaggy haired man who was shuffling money in his hands.

" Lookie what we have here, baby brother." The man called out. The shaggy haired man whipped his head up, his jaw dropping when he met Beth's pleading eyes.

"Merle! What the fuck d'ya think you're doin'." The man almost shouted.

"Calm down Darylina. I was walkin' down here to see if ya got the money when I saw this one peeking around the corner." Merle said, jerking Beth forward slightly.

"You can't just take someone hostage like that!" Daryl justified, throwing his hands in the air.

"Little blondie saw everythin'. The way I see it, I'm tyin' up loose ends. You want us to get caught?" Merle asked.

"At least let her speak for herself." Daryl stated, Merle's hand lifting from her mouth and releasing her wrists.

Beth rubbed her wrists and rolled her jaw before lifting her eyes and meeting Daryl's. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and his eyes were a hard, steely blue. Beth had been right, he didn't look but a couple years older than her.

"What did you see, exactly?" Daryl aksed.

"Enough." Beth answered in a rude tone.

"Watch yourself, blondie." Merle growled, his fingers digging into her arm. Beth squeaked in pain and Daryl stepped closer gripping Merle's wrist.

"Merle.." Daryl warned.

"You best move your fuckin' hand, baby brother." Merle growled.

"Let go of her." Daryl bit out. Merle squeezed Beth's arm once more before letting go. Daryl turned to Beth, bending a little to get eye level with her.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. What did you see?" Daryl asked, his voice hardening as stared into Beth's eyes.

"What makes you think I have to answer you?" Beth's voice hardening also as she squared her shoulders and stepping closer, lessening the space between the two.

"Merle." That was all Daryl said before Merle clamped his hand over her mouth and gripped her arms behind her before he shoved her down the alley way.

**Give me some feedback. Don't forget to like/review/follow. -SFR**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. What did you see?" Daryl asked, his voice hardening as stared into Beth's eyes.

"What makes you think I have to answer you?" Beth's voice hardening also as she squared her shoulders and stepping closer, lessening the space between the two.

"Merle." That was all Daryl said before Merle clamped his hand over her mouth and gripped her arms behind her before he shoved her down the alley way.

Beth attempted to struggle against Merle's hold, but quickly gave up. Beth immediately regretted choosing to eavesdrop. Going out this late alone had to be the worst decision Beth had ever made. What has she gotten herself tangled up with? She knew this had to be a drug operation of some sort. 'Will they let me go?' Beth asked herself as they neared the end of the alley. Beth mentally kicked herself for being a smart ass and not answering Daryl's question. Maybe if she'd answered his question she would be almost to her apartment by now.

The three turned a corner and slipped into the neighboring building. Beth was pushed towards a small table and was forced to sit in a squeaky aluminum chair. Merle released her hands but kept his hand over her mouth.

"Are ya gonna keep your mouth shut?" He spat. Beth nodded furiously and removed his hand and retreated to the other side of the room, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Daryl sat on the opposite side of the table, setting his cold stare on her.

"Why'd you bring me here? Where am I?" Beth asked boldly, looking between the two. Merle only chuckled and took a long draw from his beer before answering.

"I believe we're supposed to be askin' the questions blondie. Isn't that right Darylina?" Merle said gesturing to Daryl with his beer can. Daryl only cut his eyes and grimaced at Merle who was smiling broadly.

"I hope you know better than to go and run your mouth 'bout this to anyone?" Merle asked, crunching his beer can as tossing it on the floor.

"Why shouldn't I go to the authorities? I mean, that thing that I witnessed back in the alley is drug related, right?" Beth asked, straightening in her chair.

"You're a feisty one aren't cha? You know, I could use someone like you one the streets." Merle thought aloud earning a jaw dropping stare from both Beth and Daryl.

"What gives you the idea that I would do such a thing?!" Beth asked appalled.

Merle walked across the room and scribbled something on a piece of notebook paper before folding it and handing it to Beth. Beth snatched up the piece of paper and scrunching her nose. Merle had written his phone number on it.

"I _won't_." Beth spat.

"Merle, what do you think you're fuc-.." Daryl started, but Merle just put up his hand.

"I'm workin' here baby brother." Merle stated before turning his attention back to Beth who was still clutching the piece of paper in her small hand.

"Oh, you will blondie. I expect a call in the next forty-eight hours or I'll come lookin' for ya. If I come lookin' for ya it won't be pretty." Merle promised earning a huff from Beth who was finally realizing what a shit load of trouble she was in.

"Now get your ass outta here." Merle said, yanking Beth up and pushing her towards the door.

"Don't forget to gimme a call darlin'." Merle said as he closed the door behind her.

When Merle turned around Daryl was right in front of him. Daryl was _livid_.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' Merle? This could be bad." Daryl questioned through clenched teeth trying not to raise his voice.

"Like I said, the little bitch saw everythin', I'm tying up loose ends. Why weren't you more careful? You can't hold up someone in public! Have you learned anything I've taught ya?" Merle asked giving Daryl a small shove.

"Jackass." Daryl said giving him a small shove back.

Merle only stepped back and put his hands in the air, smirking. Daryl ran his hand through his hair trying to think of any possible way to get out of this situation.

"Follow her home. If need be, I'll need to know where to go if she don't call back." Merle said earning a grimace from his younger brother.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Daryl said exasperated. Merle gave him a nod and Daryl reluctantly headed towards the door, knocking over a chair in the process.

The last thing Daryl wanted was to Merle's errand boy. Merle had been selling meth and any other drug he could get his hands on in Atlanta for a few years now. Daryl had been helping out with Merle's "business" for two years and nothing this fucked up had ever happened before. Whoever this girl is, Beth? Yeah, Beth. She didn't know who the hell she was dealing with. Merle may look and act like a simple minded piece of shit, but he had power. Daryl had been under his thumb for as long as he could remember and he doubted that this girl wanted to be in his situation.

Daryl silently made his way down the alley and turned right trying to track her. He wondered down the street until light footsteps caught his attention. He saw her making her way up the stairs of the three story apartment building and saw her enter number sixteen. He made a mental note of the address and headed back to location.

~The Next Day~

Beth had stayed awake all night staring at the scratchy hand writing. She could barely wrap her mind around what had happened. Beth didn't have a clue what to do. Contacting the authorities was obviously out of the question. Merle looked serious and that frightened her. Daryl's steely blue eyes stood out in the back of her mind. From what she witnessed he was fairly dangerous, but he didn't frighten her near as much as Merle did. Beth was just about to start college and the last thing she needed was to get involved with drugs. She didn't know exactly what Merle had in mind, but she was almost positive that it would be against everything she stood for.

Brushing off the unpleasant thoughts, she grabbed her keys and headed for her car. She needed to buy groceries and get out of the apartment for a while. Beth got to the grocery store and spent almost every penny in her wallet. She definitely needed money, but she didn't want to resort to anything illegal to get some extra cash.

When Beth got back to her apartment she nearly dropped her groceries in the entry way. Someone was sitting on her couch, looking just as startled as she was.

It was _Daryl_.

**Give me some feedback. Don't forget to like/review/follow. -BethylAddixon**


	3. Chapter 3

Brushing off the unpleasant thoughts, she grabbed her keys and headed for her car. She needed to buy groceries and get out of the apartment for a while. Beth got to the grocery store and spent almost every penny in her wallet. She definitely needed money, but she didn't want to resort to anything illegal to get some extra cash.

When Beth got back to her apartment she nearly dropped her groceries in the entry way. Someone was sitting on her couch, looking just as startled as she was.

It was _Daryl_. When she dropped her groceries he almost jumped out of his skin. Daryl almost immediately scrambled to his feet to help Beth pick up her groceries.

"No! You stay right there." Beth ordered before kicking her apartment door closed. Daryl's startled expression quickly turned into a scowl. When she slammed the door he cringed at the loud crack it made.

"Ya don't have to slam the fuckin' door." Daryl pointed out in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Excuse me? You're the one who broke into my apartment! I think I'm the one who should be pissed off right now." Beth seethed. With every word she moved closer making Daryl backstep quickly.

"Woah, killer." Daryl remarked putting his hands in the air trying to put down the smirk threatening to make an appearance. The fact that Beth was so small and she looked slightly threatening was truly hilarious to Daryl.

"How do you know where I live? You still haven't told me how and why you broke in to my apartment!" Beth screeched.

"I didn't _break_ in. Your door was unlocked. I know where you live because I followed you home last night." Daryl replied shamelessly, crossing his arms.

"_You followed me home_?!" Beth yelled. Daryl quickly put his hands up in attempt to quiet her down.

"Yeah. Shut up loud mouth! Damn." Daryl griped. Beth quickly swatted away his hands.

"_Why_ exactly are you here?" Beth asked pinching the bridge of her nose, steeping back.

"Merle changed his mind, he wants an answer tonight. Actually I came here to tell you that you kinda do have a choice in the matter. Merle always gets what he wants and right now that'd be you. He's got it in his mind that you could help sell." Daryl said.

"Sell what?" Beth asked searching his face for answers. There was no doubt that he was extremely attractive. His unruly dark brown hair hung in his stormy blue eyes and the scruff on his chin practically made Beth drool. Daryl noticed Beth looking him over and she started to shift uneasily. Beth caught on that he noticed her intense stare and she blushed and looked down.

"Meth." Daryl said simply. Once he said it Beth looked horrified.

"I know what you're thinkin'," Daryl started, "I don't do it, I just sell it."

"Oh." Beth said feeling a tad bit relieved.

"Are you okay?" Daryl asked slightly concerned.

"Nuh-uh." Beth replied as she plopped down on the couch. To be honest all she wanted at the moment was to be back on the farm. They'd never find her there, she'd be safe. Beth quickly kicked the option aside and buried her face in her hands.

"I'll do it." Beth said as she stood up and looked at Daryl. He looked very surprised at her answer.

"Uh, okay. I half expected you to tell me to fuck off." Daryl said, scratching the scruff on his chin. Daryl pulled his phone out of his back pocket and sent a quick text telling Merle that she was in. Merle quickly texted him back and told him to bring her back to location to meet the rest of the group.

"Merle wants you to come back to location with me. You might want to change clothes." Daryl informed her pointing to her frilly clothing.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Beth asked, pulling at her shirt.

"Just change clothes. Black preferably." Daryl muttered. Beth huffed and marched out of the room to change clothes.

Daryl was trying to save Beth from being made fun of by the group. They could be pretty cruel at times and with Beth's pink clothes they would practically tear her apart.

Daryl's eyes widened when she entered the room. Beth took note of Daryl's expression and smirked. Beth had on black hiker boots, black skinny jeans, a dark purple V-neck and a dark denim jacket. For the extra touch, Beth had even smeared on thick black eyeliner. Her new look make her seem unapproachable and to be honest, she kind of liked it.

"Dark enough?" Beth asked. Daryl just nodded with his mouth practically hanging open. He snapped his mouth shut and made for the door with Beth in tow. He was secretly hoping to God that she didn't notice the blush crawling up his neck to his cheeks.

"How old are you anyway?" Beth asked as she hopped down the stairs.

"You ask a lot of questions." Daryl said as they walked down the street.

"If you tell me I'll tell you my age." Beth offered.

"I'm twenty three. You?" Daryl said and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm nineteen." Beth said looking down. She hoped that he didn't react to her age.

"Hm." Daryl mumbled. He could have sworn that she was over twenty one._ Nineteen_. Daryl wasn't going to tell Merle how young she was. He just wasn't.

"What were you doing headed towards a bar last night?" Daryl asked looking out of the corner of his eye at her.

"Who says I was going to a bar?" Beth asked trying to act innocent.

"Don't play stupid. How did you expect to get in?" Daryl pressed on. A small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"My friend Tara had a fake ID made for me before I left." Beth stated, blushing furiously. Daryl only chuckled and shook his head. He would have never guessed that she broke any rules. His first impression that she gave him was that she was a goody two shoes, but the more time he was around her she was hell on wheels.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm nineteen." Beth pleaded, touching his arm. He jerked away from her touch as if he'd been scalded. Beth quickly retracted her hand feeling a pang of rejection.

"Wasn't plannin' on it." Daryl mumbled. He hadn't meant to jerk away from her like that, but it was reflex.

"Anyway, why does Merle need to see me?" Beth asked uncomfortably trying to change the subject.

"You're meeting the group." Daryl told her as they rounded the corner and headed down the familiar alley way.

"_Group_? What _group_?" Beth asked. The thought of meeting a group made her uneasy.

"Yeah, group. There are only three more people. You'll meet a blonde named Andrea, her boyfriend Phillip and Michonne. They'll do most of the selling." Daryl said as he opened the door.

Beth was hiding behind Daryl until he moved unexpectedly leaving her standing by the door. The group didn't look near as terrifying as she had expected.

"Damn blondie, you clean up nice." Merle remarked. It was all Beth could do to not flinch away when Merle put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the table.

The group eyed her for a moment before Phillip spoke up.

"Damn, you look good." Phillip blurted out earning an elbow in the ribs from who Beth recognized as Andrea.

"You must be Daryl's new girlfriend." Andrea chided, grinning.

"We ain't together." Daryl growled, moving to stand behind Beth who's face was reddening.

"I didn't know that Barbie girl here," Andrea said gesturing to Beth, "was your type."

"Fuckin' watch it Andrea." Daryl warned stepping in front of Beth.

"I don't take orders from you." Andrea sneered.

"You do actually. So shut the fuck up." Daryl said, his jaw clenching.

"Go fuck yourself Dixon." Andrea countered, crossing her arms.

"How about you both shut the hell up so we can give the assignments." Merle offered as he stepped between the two.

"First thing, Dixon you're gonna show blondie the ropes tomorrow. Got it?" Merle asked, Daryl nodding.

"Phillip, you and Andrea get our regulars their supply." Merle directed as he gave Andrea a piece of paper and a black bag.

"Michonne, do what you do best." Merle said as the slender black woman grabbed a bag and left.

"Meeting's over. Get the hell outta here." Merle said flipping his wrist.

"I'll take you home." Daryl told Beth. Beth nodded and hung back.

Beth and Daryl went out the door the same time Andrea and Phillip did. Andrea took the opportunity to clock Beth in the shoulder, sending Beth into Daryl's chest hard.

Beth reached out and grabbed Andrea's shoulder yanking her back and pinning her against the bricks punching her in the jaw forcefully. Beth let her go and made her way down the alley as she massaged her hand leaving Daryl staring wide eyed behind her.

"Beth, wait!" Daryl shouted after her. Beth stopped dead in her tracks and waited until he caught up.

"You're hell on wheels aren't ya?" Daryl asked, grinning.

"She fucking clocked me in the shoulder!" Beth whispered loudly.

"You'll fit in jus' fine don't worry." Daryl said as he chuckled.

The two made their way back to Beth's apartment in silence. When Beth was turned around unlocking the door, Daryl grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and programmed in his number. Beth gasped when she felt her phone leave her back pocket. After Daryl programmed his number in, he pressed his phone in her hand so she could do the same. When she handed his phone back he turned around and left.

"I'll text you the plan." He called over his shoulder. Beth stared after him for a couple of minutes before she retreated to her apartment. Whether Beth like it or not she was developing a crush on Daryl and little did she know he was developing a crush on her too.

She went to the bathroom and wiped off the makeup and changed into more comfortable clothes. Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it expecting a text from Daryl.

_Daryl: I'll be at your apt by 7:30 tomorrow night. Wear what you had on today and have your fake id. Be ready. –Daryl_

Beth put her phone on the charger and fell into a fitful sleep thinking about the next day.

**This is a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Jaimek45 I know I'd rejoice! Thanks for the feedback! Give me some feedback. Don't forget to like/review/follow. -BethylAddixon**


	4. Chapter 4

The two made their way back to Beth's apartment in silence. When Beth was turned around unlocking the door, Daryl grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and programmed in his number causing Beth to gasp when she felt her phone leave her back pocket. After Daryl programmed his number in, he pressed his phone in her hand so she could do the same. When she handed his phone back he turned around and left.

"I'll text you the plan." He called over his shoulder. Beth stared after him for a couple of minutes before she retreated to her apartment. Whether Beth liked it or not she was developing a crush on Daryl and little did she know he was developing a crush on her too.

She went to the bathroom and wiped off the makeup and changed into more comfortable clothes. Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it expecting a text from Daryl.

_I'll be at your apt by 7:30 tomorrow night. Wear what you had on today and have your fake id. Be ready. -D_

Beth put her phone on the charger and fell into a fitful sleep thinking about the next day.

~~~~~the next day around 6:50 pm~~~~~

Beth's nerves had been eating on her all day. She couldn't stop thinking about what she was getting herself involved in. Last nights events played in a continuous loop in her head. Most of all, she couldn't stop thinking about _Daryl_. Tall, dark haired, blue eyed, muscled. Bottom line, he was gorgeous but there was something else about him that Beth couldn't quite pin. Something mysterious, deep and alluring. He seemed trustworthy, but Merle was a different story. He was definitely dangerous, but the more time she thought about it he seemed like a big teddy bear. A big teddy bear with drugs and guns.

Beth absent mindedly twirled a blonde curl as Daryl filled her thoughts once more. She unlocked her phone and checked the time. Daryl would be here in forty minutes and she had a shit ton of things to do concerning her appearance. Beth sat up on her bed and huffed, tossing her phone on her pillow. Before she even thought of getting ready she needed a drink. Beth grabbed her phone and padded into the kitchen. She sat her phone on the counter and started rummaging through her fridge. 'Jackpot!' Beth thought as she dug out a Red Bull. Beth popped the cap on the can and took a swig before retreating to her bedroom.

Daryl wanted her to wear what she had on the previous night, but Beth had other things in mind. The outfit would be similar, but would be tweaked in a few places. Starting with her shoes and jeans. Beth dug around in her closet until she found her old black Vans and her ripped up black skinny jeans. Beth quickly stripped and pulled on the jeans and Vans. She always thought she looked amazing in these jeans, just enough milky skin shone through the frayed patched on the thighs. She didn't have very many dark colored V-necks, so she decided to stick with the plum colored one. She had a body hugging black jacket that she decided to top off the look with.

Now that she was dressed, she had about thirty minutes to do her make up. Thank god that she had an abundance of make up to choose from, especially dark purples, silvers, blacks on the eyeshadow perspective. Beth decided to go the whole nine yards and use base and everything. She dabbed the foundation in her face until her complexion was porcelain like and then she set it with pressed powder. She eagerly turned her attention to her eyes. She fished through her box of unpacked makeup until she found her Urban Decay: Naked palette. She dabbed her makeup brush into the black shadow and expertly brushed it on, followed by the gunmetal grey for her inner eye. She smeared black eyeliner on he upper and lower lash lines and applied a few coats of mascara.

Her blue/green eyes popped, black and gunmetal grey really set off her eyes. She dug around in the box once more to find her cherry red lipstick. The applied the lipstick and pulled her hair out of the messy bun it was in a let the blonde locks fall past her shoulders. She looked at the plum colored V-neck and frowned, a dark maroon one would suit this look better. Beth pulled the shirt over her head and walked into the kitchen to get another energy drink.

"You should really lock your door, ya know." Daryl said, sprawled out on her couch. He looked up from his phone and froze. There Beth was standing at the end of the couch in a bra and skinny jeans. Her jeans sat low on her hips and he could see the tiniest amount of black lace peeking out. He lifted his eyes from the waist band of her jeans and found a purple ring that graced her belly button. He felt his dick twitch in his jeans as his eyes skimmed over her taut, milky torso. His eyes lifted to her breasts that were slightly bulging from the top of her lacy black bra, they couldn't have been more than a handful but they looked firm. What he wouldn't give put his hands on them or his _mouth_...

"DARYL!" Beth said for the fourth time trying to get his attention, but his eyes were stuck on her chest.

She would've slapped him if he wasn't so goddamn gorgeous and probably yelled at him for letting himself into her apartment again, but she couldn't find the words. He was staring and it didn't make her feel the least bit uncomfortable. He slowly tore his eyes away from her exposed skin and met Beth's eyes with a hungry gaze. Beth looked into his hungry eyes and felt the fiery heat pool between her legs.

"I should uh...I'll be right back." Beth said, her cheeks scarlet, retreating back to her room.

With Beth's back turned, he had a chance to take in her perfect ass. If only he could touch her bare skin... A tiny huff fell from his lips as he felt his dick stress harder against his zipper. All he wanted at the moment was to have his hands on her presumably soft skin. His mouth almost watered at the thought of seeing Beth squirming underneath him, screaming his name... Daryl shook his head and tried to relax. 'Since when did I start actin' like a horny teenager? Shit.' Daryl thought, running his hand through his hair. Daryl did his best to try and relax, the last thing he needed was to be sporting a hard on in public.

Beth reappeared in a body hugging maroon V-neck and black jacket, making Daryl's 'case' worse. Before, his situation was kind of tolerable but now it was getting painful. He secretly wished he was at home so he could get himself off, he even thought about asking to use her bathroom and help himself in there. He shook his head and scrapped the idea, no matter how good a certain part of his body thought it was.

"You ready?" Daryl asked, clearing his throat and standing up. Beth shook her head yes and held up her fake ID. Daryl held his hand out and Beth handed it over, her fingers grazing his. Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat as electricity jolted through his hand. He retracted his hand and carefully examined the piece of plastic.

"This is a damn good one, I could barely tell the difference." Daryl said with and amused smirk, hand the card back. Beth smiled and shoved it into her pocket. They left the apartment and headed towards the street.

"Is your wrist alright? You knocked Andrea on her ass pretty good." Daryl asked as the shadows enveloped them. Beth bit her lip and touched her sore wrist.

"It's fine, is Andrea always such a bitch?" Beth asked earnestly. A grin formed on his lips and he chuckled. Beth had to admit, his tiny grin was adorable as hell.

"Pretty much. She hates me, so as long as we're together she's gonna hate you too." Daryl said, but quickly saw the error on his words.

"Um..by together I mean..uh." Daryl stuttered, his face turning nine different shades of red. Beth giggled and nudged his arm.

"I know what you meant." Beth said, still giggling. Daryl grumbled something under his breath and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Want one?" Daryl asked, lighting one up. Beth wrinkled her nose and declined. He shoved the pack back in his pocket and invited the nicotine to fill his lungs.

"What does 'showing me the ropes' consist of?" Beth asked, playing with the sleeve of her jacket. Daryl shrugged and threw the cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out with the toe of his boot.

"We have a couple of repeat buyers go to this club." Daryl said, pointing to the neon lights. The night club was called Ezra's, it was the upscale bar that Beth was headed towards a couple of nights ago. Well, Beth didn't know it was a upscale bar until now, seeing the multitude of people lined up outside.

"So?" Beth asked, trying to get him to explain further. Daryl huffed and looked at her as if she wasn't getting the picture.

"So, you're gonna learn faces. If you wanna know the game and get good at this you're gonna have to know the buyers." Daryl informed. Beth just stared at him with a blank face.

"We'll work on it, sweetheart." Daryl said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Beth kept herself from giggling. 'Did he just call me sweetheart!? He totally called me sweetheart!' Beth internally squealed. Daryl gave her a sideways glance and shook his head with a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Maybe 'sweetheart' wasn't the best choice of words, but if she was reacting this way when he said something that slight he could only imagine the reaction if he said something that crossed a line.

"Act like you belong, like your too damn good to be there. Like, you're slumming it and it's a waste of your time. Nose up and if you lock eyes with anyone don't drop it. Keep 'em locked until they look away and if they don't stay by my side. You're with me now, got it?" Daryl said, grabbing Beth's arm and making her look into his stormy eyes. Beth looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Got it." Beth said with a smile, feeling a warm tingle where he had just touched her. The touch was kinda forceful, but if it was Daryl being rough she liked it. Daryl grunted in response and motioned for her to get her ID out. They got into the line that was formed at the entrance and waited to be pushed through by the bouncer. They had to have waited in line for at least ten minutes.

"I'll be damned, Dixon. Haven't seen you here in a while! Whose this cutie?" A large black man asked, clapping Daryl on the shoulder.

"It's been a while T-Dog. This is Beth, she's with me." Daryl said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Beth looked at him in shock for a couple of seconds before plastering a smile on and playing along. Her stomach was twisting, Daryl had his arm around her waist. T-Dog let out a low whistle and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you, Beth. Keep this one close Daryl, she's a looker." T-Dog said, giving Daryl a lop sided smirk. Beth reached for her pocket and T-Dog shook his head and waved them through.

Daryl turned five shades of red and dropped his arm from her waist as they entered the club. Purplish blue neon lights lit up the two story club. The bar and the dance floor were both glass backlit with light blue lights. Tables and booths lined the walls around the dance floor, which was packed with people. Blue lights lit up the steel staircase which led up to the second floor balcony that wound around the ginormous dance floor. Ellie Goulding gushed from the speakers so loud Beth could barely think. Daryl grabbed a couple of drinks and led her to a table off of the dance floor.

"This place is fucking awesome." Beth said as they sat down, looking around the room in awe. Daryl smirked and took a swig from his Jack and Coke.

"Do you wanna start? We'll only go over a couple of people tonight. We're coming back tomorrow." Daryl said, earning a huge grin from Beth.

"Okay, remember that guy you just met? That's T-Dog, he digs into his side business and supply's us a fourth of our crystal shipment. He's our most reliable hook up. Got it?" Beth nodded, deepening herself into the conversation.

"Got it. T-Dog is our most reliable resource for the...stuff." Beth said, shooting the information back at him. Daryl nodded his head and continued to talk, smirking at her usage of words. He thought that it was kind of cute that she didn't want to say 'crystal'.

"Now, that little prick over there," Daryl said pointing to the kid she saw in the alley way that night, "That's Jimmy. He gets word around to the younger users that hang out by the bar. Every so often I give him a little to sell, but I won't be doing that anymore. He either uses it all up or he pockets the money after he makes the deal. Almost didn't get the money out of him last time." Daryl said with a grimace. Beth rolled the information around in her head before she spoke up.

"M'kay, Jimmy is the outside pusher for sales and new clientele?" Beth asked hoping she got the information right. Daryl smirked and nodded.

"Good job. I was worried that you were gonna be shitty at this. You're doing pretty damn good for a beginner." Daryl said, finishing his drink.

"Have a little faith?" Beth asked with a smirk. Daryl rolled his eyes, now she was wanting to know more.

"That's all for tonight." Daryl said, still smirking. Beth pursed her full cherry red lips and took a sip of her drink.

"We should dance." Beth said straightening in her chair. Daryl scoffed and down his glass.

"I don't dance." Daryl said, looking her in the eye. Beth got down from her and stood in front of him.

"C'mon! You brought me into this place, the least you could do is dance." Beth said, placing her hands on his knees. Daryl jumped a little and looked at her wide eyed. Beth bit her lip and moved her hands further up his thighs, getting closer to him.

"Please?" Beth practically begged, running her thumb over the bulge in his jeans causing him to bite back a hiss.

Beth looked up at him through her eyelashes and smirked, grabbing his hand. Beth drug him out to the dance floor and he stood there stiffly. Beth pulled him further into the sea of people and turned to him. He looked so uncomfortable and nervous, she would have to fix that.

"You have to move around a little." Beth said, placing her hands on his waist and rotating her hips against his. Daryl raised and eyebrow and nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist. Beth gnawed on her bottom lip as she and Daryl set a steady pace to the rhythm of the music.

"Good." Beth said, breathily. Beth met Daryl's dark eyes with a lust filled gaze, still biting her lip.

She felt his erection bulging against his jeans and the fiery heat pooled between her legs once more. They had only been dancing for at least five minutes and she was sure that her lace panties were soaked through by now. Beth grabbed his hands and turned around, placing his hands firmly to the front of her hips. Beth made swayed her hips and made tight grinding motions with her ass. Daryl gripped her hips and low growl rumbled from this throat, his fingers skimming past the waistband of her jeans and over the top of her underwear.

"Watch yourself, you don't know what you're doin'." Daryl growled into her ear, nipping it slightly. Beth squeaked and whirled around to face him, her red lips parted. She flicked his eyes to her eyes and then her lips before tangling his hand in her hair and leaning down, pressing his mouth onto hers. He moved his lips with hers and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Beth parted her lips and allowed his tongue to pass through, her tongue tangling with his.

**How was that for a comeback?! Sorry for the month long wait, I just started on this chapter last night, so excuse any typos! This fic is all me, so I hope y'all like it! I will warn you guys that this fic may get explicit in the next two chapters, I'm not sure yet. I'm taking a stab at this direction, so tell me how I'm doing! All of you guys that came here from my other fic 'Expired Lover' I want to thank you guys for making my fic explode with reviews and follows! I wouldn't know what to do without y'all, you brought me here! Drop me a review! ~BethylAddixon~**


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to move around a little." Beth said, placing her hands on his waist and rotating her hips against him, getting him to sway a slightly.

Daryl raised and eyebrow and nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist.'This is dancing? She's just rubbin' herself on me...not like I'm _complaining_ though.' Daryl thought, his mind slipping to unwanted images of Beth squirming underneath him. How it would sound if she'd scream his name...snap out of it Dixon! 'Great..' Daryl thought as he felt himself starting to strain against his jeans. Beth gnawed on her bottom lip as she and Daryl set a steady pace to the rhythm of the music.

"Good." Beth said, breathily. Beth met Daryl's dark eyes with a lust filled gaze, still biting her lip.

She felt his erection bulging against his jeans and the fiery heat pooled between her legs once more. Beth looked up at him and smirked before popping her hips forward a little, making his eyes widen. They had only been dancing for at least five minutes and she was sure that her lace panties were soaked through by now. Beth grabbed his hands and turned around, placing his hands firmly to the front of her hips. Beth made swayed her hips and made hard, tight grinding motions with her ass. Daryl gripped her hips and low growl rumbled from this throat, his fingers skimming past the waistband of her jeans and over the top of her underwear.

"Watch yourself, you don't know what you're doin'." Daryl growled into her ear, nipping it slightly.

Beth squeaked and whirled around to face him, her red lips parted. He flicked his eyes to her eyes and then her lips before tangling his hand in her hair and leaning down, pressing his mouth onto hers. He moved his lips with hers and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, quickly prying apart her lips and plunging his tongue into her mouth. Beth gripped his waist, stumbling a bit at the unexpected motion. With each passing moment, the kiss deeper and deeper and deeper...

"I thought you said that Barbie wasn't your girlfriend, Dixon." A sing song voice said from behind them. Daryl snapped apart from Beth and whirled around to find Andrea arm in arm with Phillip who was grinning like an idiot.

"Uh..she ain't..-" Daryl said, so pissed that he was stumbling over his words. Leave it to Andrea to fuck up what he had going, Daryl thought indirectly.

"What's wrong, Dixon? Cat gotcha tongue?" Andrea teased with a shiteating grin on her face. Andrea never saw Daryl caught completely off guard and sputtering. The way she saw it, she was taking the opportunity to give him shit. Daryl was about to fire back when Beth interrupted him.

"My name isn't Barbie, Andrea. It's Beth." Beth said in an extremely stern tone. Beth barely knew Andrea, but she was already starting to hate her. That was saying something, Beth didn't hate anyone.

"Whatever," Andrea said, rolling her eyes at Beth before she narrowed her eyes at Daryl. "Merle sent us down here to check up on you and _Barbie_. You know, make sure that you were showin' her the ropes. But, it looks like you had somethin' else on your mind."

"What the fuck do you want, Andrea?" Daryl asked, trying to keep his patience. Andrea shrugged her shoulders and smirked before answering.

Andrea has had a hit out on him ever since last year, when Merle stuck them together on an observant watch to see where in the club Ty had his stash hidden. Long story short, they had almost fucked in a damn supply closet, almost. He had second thoughts at the last second and ran like hell, leaving her half clothed and fuming. She's hated him ever since and took every chance she got to try and screw things up for him or get him in trouble with Merle.

"I don't want anything. _Actually_, I did y'all a favor. You two were a couple of seconds away from screwing on the dance floor." Andrea pointed out, flipping her wrist.

Daryl clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. He looked over at Beth, whose face was tomato red. He felt bad that Andrea was putting her through the wringer because of him, but he wasn't trading her in to Merle for another partner. He'd be damned if Merle was going to try and stick him with Michonne again, she scared the piss out of him and he wasn't going to risk Merle sticking Beth with the unapproachable black woman. There was a reason why Michonne worked alone.

"C'mon, Beth." Daryl said, grabbing Beth and almost dragging her towards the exit.

"The supply closet is that way, Dixon!" Andrea called after them, both Andrea and Philip erupting into laughter. There was nothing Daryl hated more than someone teasing him, especially Andrea. Their laughter caused Daryl to grip Beth's arm tighter and to walk faster. As soon as they got outside, Daryl dropped her arm as quickly as he grabbed it.

"What the hell was her problem and what about a supply closet?" Beth asked in a confused tone. Beth huffed as they turned the corner and headed back to her apartment. Her stark blue eyes were flaming and her cherry lips were pressed into a thin line.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and lit a cigarette. 'Never fucking mind Andrea.' Daryl thought as he took a drag from his cigarette and let him mind wander. He couldn't get what happened on the dance floor out of his mind. He wanted Beth, really wanted Beth. The idea of going further once they left the club was pretty much shot to hell as soon as Andrea had interrupted them. He took a long drag from his cigarette and decided to scratch his itch as soon as he got home, if he didn't do something he was going to go crazy.

"Listen, sorry about Andrea. She'll always be there to mess with you, get used to it." Daryl grumbled, throwing down his cigarette and stepping on it.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Beth said with a small smile. "I was having fun until she interrupted." Beth said shyly as they walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"Mmm." Daryl hummed, leaning against the bricks as she fished her apartment key out of her jacket pocket and started to unlock the door. He heard the click of the lock, but Beth's hand stilled on the doorknob. She stood there for a couple of minutes before turning to face Daryl. Daryl felt her eyes on him and he looked up meeting her stare.

"What?" He asked, becoming uncomfortable under her intense stare.

Beth lingered only for a moment before closing the space between the two of them, reaching up and locking her fingers at the nape of his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers. Daryl hesitated only for a moment before he started moving his lips against hers. He gripped a hip with one hand a cupped her face with the other. His thumb drifted across the soft skin of her cheek to her chin where he pulled down slowly allowing himself to gain access to her mouth. He plunged his tongue as deep as he could into her, immediately tangling his tongue with hers. Beth let out and appreciative moan and tangled her fingers in his shaggy hair.

"Beth..I..don't think...we should..be doin' this out here." Daryl attempted to say in between kisses.

Beth pulled away completely, grabbing the crook of his elbow and pulling him inside the apartment. Daryl pulled her keys out of the deadbolt and shut the door behind him. He barely had time to put the keys on the kitchen counter turn around before Beth was glued to his front, claiming his lips once again. Daryl quickly took control and pinned her against the counter. Beth hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head and began messing with his belt while shrugging off her own jacket.

Daryl ran his hands under her shirt leaving goosebumps in his wake. He pulled up on her shirt, lifting her arms, and pulled it over her head before breaking the lip action to place wet sloppy kisses leading from her neck to the edges of her strapless bra, running the flat of his tongue and licking the portion of the breast that was bubbling over. He quickly reached behind her and unclasped her bra before wrapping his arm around her lower back and hoisting her up and sitting her on the edge of the counter. He stood back for a moment to stare at her exposed chest, her milky flesh made his mouth water. Her breasts were just like he had imagined, a handful, perky, everything that was appealing to him. Part of him couldn't believe that this was actually happening. They barely knew each other, but she obviously didn't care.

A primitive growl emerged from Daryl's throat as he leaned forward and took the creamy flesh into his mouth. Her milky skin was silky against his mouth as he moved his lips to the hardened peak, lightly swirling his tongue around it. He raked his teeth over the hardened peak and suckled lightly causing Beth to gasp and squirm. Beth quickly tugged on his belt, eventually getting it apart, and nimbly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down a little. Daryl pulled his mouth from her breast and directing his attention on her jeans, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Beth kicked her Vans off as he lifted her up to scoot the jeans from under her ass and peeled her jeans from her slender legs, leaving her in her lacy underwear. He gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter and gripped her her knees, pulling her legs apart and settling himself there.

Beth slid her hands from his shoulders and down his chest and to the top of his boxers. Beth hesitantly pulled at the elastic and put her hand in his boxers. She shakily gripped his hardened length and began to slowly pump her hand up and down, earning a guttural moan from Daryl. Her small hand wasn't able to wrap around his throbbing length, she began to rythmatically squeeze and twist his erection. She was going tortuously slow and Daryl was breathing hard and trying not to edge. Daryl squeezed her thighs as she tightened her small hand and began to move faster. Beth chewed her bottom lip, gaining focus on her movements when Daryl grabbed her wrist.

"If you don't wanna finish this before it gets started, then I suggest you stop." Daryl growled into her ear. Beth reluctantly let go of him and pulled her hand out of his boxers. Daryl kicked his boots off and shoved his jeans down and off of his legs, leaving him in his boxers.

"Wait," Beth said as he began to pull at her underwear, "do you have..-?" Beth said as Daryl nodded his head.

He bent down and picked up his jeans, reaching into the back pocket and pulling out a foil packet. Daryl always carried one around with him, never hurt. He sat the packet on the counter beside her and turned his attention back onto her underwear. He reached down and began to rub her, feeling the wetness seep through the lace. Beth whimpered and gripped his shoulders, obviously needing more friction.

Daryl got the message and pulled her panties aside, running a finger from end to end of her entrance and flicked her clit harshly. Beth let out a breathy moan and jerked her hips forward, Daryl did the motion a couple of more times to hear her reaction. Daryl looked her in the eyes and slowly dipped his finger into her. Beth's jaw went slightly slack and a strangled gasp left her mouth. She was soaking wet and Daryl easily glided his finger in and out of her. By now, Beth was moaning loudly and freely begging for more. Daryl quickly added another finger, stretching her as he quickly and forcefully jerked his arm forward.

Her juices began to leak onto his palm and she began to pulse and tighten around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and Beth whimpered in disappointment until she saw him pull down his boxers. He didn't didn't have to pull at himself to get ready, he was already hard enough. He grabbed the foil packet and ripped it open with his teeth before grabbing his length and rolling the latex on. Beth's thighs were slick and she was beginning to leak onto the counter. Beth hooked her legs around his waist and eagerly pulled him forward. Daryl held his length and held her hip firmly, smirking.

"Damn, girl. You really want me to fuck you. Don't 'cha?" Daryl teased, running the tip of his dick the length of her entrance and lightly over her clit. Beth let out a moan and quivered at the light touch.

"Please..._please Daryl_." Beth begged, practically whining.

With that, Daryl grabbed her hip and lined himself to her entrance before slowly sinking into her. Daryl let out a couple of rugged gasps as he fully seated himself into her. Beth was unbelievably tight in this position, with that and her repetitive pulsation around his length he was already struggling to restrain himself from going animalistic. He rotated his hips and slowly began to thrust into her. She was clamping down on him and he was starting to worry. He looked at her face to see a tear falling down her cheek and her eyes slammed shut. He stilled himself inside of her and spoke up.

"You ain't a virgin are ya?" Daryl asked in a worried tone. Beth opened her eyes and shook her head.

"No, you're just really _big_." Beth breathed, it felt like he was ripping her in half.

Relief washed over his face and he tried rotating his hips again. He continued to slowly and deeply thrust into her, Beth began to wiggle her hips and moan. He took his cue and began to thrust faster and harder causing pleasurable moans to rip from her throat. The harder and faster his hardened length slid into her the bigger the fiery ball built deep in her tummy. Beth tightened her legs around his waist making him go deeper and began to moan louder. Curses fell from Daryl's loose lips as he got lost in the velvety heat that was engulfing and squeezing his dick. Daryl rested his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arm around her back, continuing to slam into her as he felt her beginning to clench painfully around him.

"Daryl st-" Beth tried to say, but she couldn't form the words.

Her stomach felt weird it felt like the fiery bubble wasn't going to stop growing. Beth teetered on the edge and after a couple hard thrusts, she exploded. She had never came so much in her life. Both of their thighs were coated in her juices as Beth erratically clenched around his throbbing erection. Daryl swore and his thrusts became messier as he neared his own release. He jammed his hips forward and fell over the edge.

"_Fuck_." Daryl grunted as he jerked forward and spilled himself into the condom. Beth collapsed into his chest and tried to control her breathing. She had never felt like that before. Daryl pulled his boxers up, discarded the condom into the trash and lifted her up off of the counter. Her hair was clinging to her forehead and a sheen of sweat glistened on her body. Daryl reached down and picked up his shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Go on. I'll uh.._cleanup_." Daryl said motioning to wet counter top. Beth's cheeks burned bright red and she nodded, high tailing it to her bedroom, leaving Daryl smirking after her.

He had definitely not expected that to happen, let alone making _squirt_. 'Not too bad.' Daryl thought as he wiped the counter with a paper towel. Daryl finished cleaning up the mess and picked the clothes up off of the floor. He pulled his jeans on and slipped his feet into his boots before pulling on his jacket.

He gathered Beth's clothes and shoes in his arms and headed towards her bedroom. He peeked around the corner and Beth was lying in the middle of her bed wearing only his shirt that he put on her and she was completely passed out. He sat the pile of clothes on the bench at the foot of her bed and stood back. Daryl grabbed the fluffy blanket that was on the floor and draped it over her sleeping body and tiptoed out of her bedroom. Daryl didn't really feel like going back to location tonight and answering fifty questions from Merle. Daryl plopped down on the couch and tried to figure out what he was going to do. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep on Beth's pillowy couch.

**Thanks for all of the reviews and follows! How was that for a chapter? I don't have a beta for this fic so this was all me! Also, I didn't want there to be any confusion, so I had Daryl wear protection. I support safe sex, so deal with it. And a HUGE thanks to Tommy Gemini for making me a cover for this fic when I didn't even ask her to! The cover looks AMAZING! You're the best girl, I don't know what I'd do without you! Do me a huge favor and go check out 'Over Anticipate' a Bethyl AU by daryldixonn. I'm her beta and the fic is really good! Don't forget to drop me a review! ~BethylAddixon~**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Fuck." Daryl grunted as he jerked forward and spilled himself into the condom. Beth collapsed into his chest and tried to control her breathing. She had never felt like that before. Daryl pulled his boxers up, discarded the condom into the trash and lifted her up off of the counter. Her hair was clinging to her forehead and a sheen of sweat glistened on her body. Daryl reached down and picked up his shirt and pulled it over her head._

_"Go on. I'll uh..cleanup." Daryl said motioning to wet counter top. Beth's cheeks burned bright red and she nodded, high tailing it to her bedroom, leaving Daryl smirking after her._

_He had definitely not expected that to happen, let alone making squirt. 'Not bad.' Daryl thought as he wiped the counter with a paper towel. Daryl finished cleaning up the mess and picked the clothes up off of the floor. He pulled his jeans on and slipped his feet into his boots before pulling on his jacket._

_He gathered Beth's clothes and shoes in his arms and headed towards her bedroom. He peeked around the corner and Beth was lying in the middle of her bed wearing only his shirt that he put on her and she was completely passed out. He sat the pile of clothes on the bench at the foot of her bed and stood back, grabbed the fluffy blanket that was on the floor and draped it over her sleeping body and tiptoed out of her bedroom. Daryl didn't really feel like going back to location tonight and answering fifty questions from Merle. Daryl plopped down on the couch and tried to figure out what he was going to do. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep on Beth's couch._

Beth woke up to the sound of her front door closing and her phone going off. Beth sat up and shivered. Why was it so cold? Beth's question was answered when she noticed the lack of clothing on her lower half. Beth got out of bed with a groan and padded over to her dresser, pulling a pair of underwear and leggings out and putting them on.

Beth pulled on the shirt she was wearing, Daryl's shirt, and instantly remembered what had happened the previous night. Beth's cheeks flushed and her hands became clammy. Beth had never done anything like that before..ever. She wondered what had gotten into her, but she came up empty handed. Her phone went off once more and caught her attention. Beth crawled onto her bed and picked up her nearly dead iPhone off of the bench at the end of her bed. The first text message was from Daryl and the second was from Maggie. Beth decided on opening Daryl's first.

_I crashed on your couch last night, hope you don't mind. Be ready at 5, we're going somewhere nice. Dress up. -D_

Beth's heart fluttered in her chest and nervousness bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Somewhere nice? Maybe high end clients? Beth hopped off of the bed, energy pumping through her veins, and strode to her closet. Beth pushed hanger after hanger aside, wrinkling her nose, and didn't find a single dress that she liked. Beth crossed her arms and huffed, she'd have to go out and buy something. She checked the time on the phone, it was already 2:30. Beth raised her eyebrows, she hadn't slept in like that since middle school.

Beth tossed her phone onto her bed and went to the bathroom. She washed all of the caked on makeup off of her face and pulled her wavy hair up into a messy bun. She decided to leave Daryl's clean black shirt on and just to pull on some skinny jeans and Converse. Beth grabbed a chunky silver necklace and put it on and then wrapped a pink accent belt around her waist to make this look a little more her style. Beth grabbed her phone and wallet and set out for her car, but took the time to lock her front door like Daryl advised.

After about two hours of struggling through almost every boutique in the mall and getting her nails painted, Beth finally found a dress. It was a knee length baby pink dress with lace sleeves and dark pink lace accents on the hem with matching kitten heels. Beth hurried out to her car and tossed the pink bag in the backseat and hightailed it back to her apartment. Beth made it home in a flash and blasted into her apartment and went straight for the shower.

She peeled her clothes off and stepped under the cold spray and squealed in surprise. She quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair with her sweet pea products and stepped out of the shower. Beth wrapped a towel around her body and plugged her hair dryer in and began to comb through her wavy blonde locks.

Once her hair was dried, she pulled it into a intricate side French braid and swept her bangs to the side and began to put on her makeup. Beth sponged her ivory foundation on and set it with light pressed powder. Beth dabbed light pink shimmery eyeshadow in her lids and and lined her lids with a classic cat eye before finishing off the look with mascara. Beth smiled at her appearance and dabbed a soft matte pink balm on her lips before leaving the bathroom with her pink bag in hand.

Beth scurried into her bedroom and and opened the top drawer of her dresser. She pulled out a pair of light pink lace underwear and a matching bra..just in case and put them on. Beth dug through her jewelry box and dug out a pair of matching diamond studs, a silver necklace with her first initial attached to it and a pink belly button stud. She hurriedly put the jewelry on and and pulled her dress and shoes out of the bag. Beth marveled at the dress for a moment before unzipping it and pulling it on.

Beth slipped her feet into her kitten heels, grabbed a matching pink clutch and stuffed her fake ID, some cash and her iPhone in it, spritzed herself with floral perfume and raced out of her room. Beth rounded the corner and wasn't surprised to see Daryl on her couch. Beth huffed loudly and Daryl spoke up, not turning around.

"What did I tell you about the damn door?" Daryl asked, playing on his phone. Beth bit her lip and remembered her dress wasn't zipped.

"Daryl, could you zip my dress?" Beth asked innocently, walking over the couch where he was sitting. He cleaned up nicely, he had a nice pair of jeans on and a denim shit and his thick messy brown hair was actually brushed.

"Yeah, sure-damn.." Daryl said as he stood up and let his eyes roam over her body. Beth's cheeks tinged pink as she turned around.

Daryl cleared his throat and took a step forward and began to easily pull the zipper up, his fingers brushing her skin. Beth's breath hitched as she felt warmth seep to her center. Daryl's hands lingered and Beth turned around and looked up at him. In an instant Daryl bent down and roughly planted his lips on hers making her moan and throw her arms around his neck. Daryl's slippery tongue crept past her lips and began to wrestle with hers as he wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her to him.

"We have to..get goin'.." Daryl asked, trying to get a word in between kisses. Beth nodded vigorously and Daryl grabbed her hips and turned her around to where she was bent over the couch.

Daryl hastily unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants before reaching in and pulling his now hard length out. With the other hand, he pulled her dress up over her ass and revealed her light pink lace underwear. A low growl rumbled in Daryl's throat and he ripped the thin lace from her body causing Beth to yelp. Daryl looked at the torn lace one more time before the stuffed it into his pocket. Daryl moved one of his expensive black biker boots in between her feet and kicked them apart.

Now that Beth was all the way bent over the couch with her legs apart, Daryl didn't want to waste any time. He pressed a hand onto her lower back and grabbed his dick with the other and lined up at her entrance. He ran his tip the length of her entrance and coated himself with her juices making Beth moan loudly when his dick made contact with the small bundle of nerves.

Beth made a couple of whining sounds and Daryl decided to stop teasing her and he slowly pushed inside of her. Daryl bit down on his bottom lip hard and tried to keep himself steady. After a couple of seconds, Beth was pushing against him. Daryl gripped her hips and held her still as he began to slowly but deeply slam into her. A sizable moan came from Beth's mouth every time he pushed forward. His thrusts were precise and calculated and Beth felt herself slipping away.

"Daryl..I.." Beth said, her voice cracking with pleasure. Daryl swiftly reached down her front and found her clit with his first two fingers and began to rub it in tight circles. Beth gripped the couch and cried out, her legs starting to shake. Daryl's thrusts became messier as her walls began to pulse around his dick.

"I know darlin'. Let go." Daryl huffed as he began to relentlessly pound into her. He felt Beth slipping fast and he wanted to push himself forward.

She tried to hold in as long as she could, but she toppled over the edge with a sharp cry and felt her juices dribbling down her inner thigh. Daryl kept his pace and slammed forward a few more times before he pulled out and spilled himself onto her ass with a grunt. Daryl put himself back into his pants and buckled his belt and zipped his jeans before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a piece of cloth that he used to wiped her inner thighs and his cum off do her ass.

"Okay..shall we?" Beth said as she pulled her dress down and situated it. Daryl tossed the piece of cloth in the trash can and nodded.

"I hope you like pricy fish." Daryl mumbled. Beth cocked her head to the side and stifled a giggle.

"Do you mean sushi?" Beth asked, snickering. Daryl shot her a glare and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon, Beth." Daryl said, grabbing Beth's arm and pulling her towards the door. Beth stopped short and gasped.

"But Daryl! I don't have any underwear on!" Beth squealed. Daryl raised an eyebrow and smirked devilishly.

"Too bad." Daryl growled into her ear as he palmed her ass, pushing her out of the apartment.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Go and check out my other Bethyl fic The Journal!**


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl lit a cigarette as he walked down the steps from Beth's apartment. The crisp Georgia breeze engulfed him as he took a deep drag. For the past two hours he had taken her to a high end cocktail party to scope out some of the business's wealthier clients. Daryl's job was to deal with the "uppity shitheads", as Merle put it, because Daryl was the only one in the group who could pull it off.

Daryl was used to going solo, but having a hot blonde attached to his side made him feel like he looked more of the part. By now, Beth seemed like she was getting along with the air of the business pretty well. It was like she had an identic memory or some shit. Daryl ran his hand through his unusually clean hair and huffed.

Counting a few minutes ago, he had fucked her three times and he had only known her for a couple of days. Hell, he didn't know her at all. There was something about her petit frame, innocent demeanor, and tight pussy that drove him insane. Daryl shook his head and tried to regain his composure when he felt his dick stirring in his jeans. He knew Merle would kick his ass if he found out that Daryl was already fucking the newest member of the business. For some odd reason, Merle took to Beth instantly and Thoth that she was a valuable piece of something for the business.

Daryl rounded the corner of the familiar alley and made his way to the little hole in the wall apartment, the group's location. He knew that it'd be tough getting the facts around Merle. Merle could talk the devil into anything, but he could smell bullshit like a shark could smell blood. Daryl didn't even want to fuck with lying to Merle because the last thing he needed was to be in his older brother's shit list. He internally groaned as he opened the door and stepped in.

"Where the hell have you been, baby brotha'?" Merle asked in an irritated tone. Merle was at the the kitchen table in the middle of the open kitchen sorting out money and white power. Daryl shrugged his jacket off and strode to the table and plopped down in the chair across from him.

"I've been out. I took Beth to Martinez's cocktail party to get her familiar with 'em." Daryl said nonchalantly as he scraped some white powder in his direction. He grabbed some small clear baggies and began to measure and weigh out the substance.

"Andrea and Phillip came in last night and told me some shit." Merle said, still counting out hundreds. Daryl swallowed thickly and looked up.

"Well? What did the dumb bitch tell you?" Daryl said, trying his best to sound annoyed.

"She told me that she walked up on you tongue fuckin' blondie. Baby brother, ya know how much I'm for you gettin' a little pussy, but not her." Merle said in an unusually understanding voice. Daryl knit his eyebrows together and snorted.

"Since when do you get to tell me who I fuck?" Daryl asked, his voice rising. Merle rolled his eyes and put down the bills that he was counting.

"Since now. I don't need blondie goin' all _goo goo_ over ya just because you couldn't keep yer dick in ya pants." Merle said, trying not let his temper go to shit. Daryl stood up and rubbed his face. He knew Merle was right, but he didn't want to believe it. It's not like he loved Beth. No, but he felt something there. He just wasn't sure if it was the fucking or not.

"Alright." Daryl said in a defeated tone. The smug winning look on Merle's face didn't help any.

Merle plopped a bottle of Jack down on the table and Daryl immediately grabbed it and began to take large pulls from it. After about forty-five minutes of bagging drugs and drinking Daryl's head began to swim. Merle scooted a beer in his direction and tossed a small white baggie in front of him. Daryl popped the tab on the beer and took a long swig. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and held up the small baggie up and looked at Merle quizzically.

"That's right. It's all yours." Merle said, chuckling. Daryl raised an eyebrow and debated the thought in his head.

It had been a few months, but he told Beth that he didn't do it. 'Fuck it. I don't get to fuck her anymore anyway.' Daryl thought as he poured some out onto the table. Daryl wet the pad of his pointer finger and dipped it into the whitish powder and was about to rub it onto his gums when something stopped him.

"No, I can't." Daryl said shortly as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

Daryl was already halfway drunk. Drunk enough to stumble a little as he walked down the alleyway. The only thing that was coming clear through Daryl's drunken thoughts was Beth. _BethBethBethBethBeth_... Daryl's shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was disheveled and he smelled of whiskey, but he didn't care.

Daryl walked until he made it to the stairs of her apartment building. He clambered up the stairs and made it to her door and knocked loudly. He put his forearm against the doorframe for support as he heard Beth's light footsteps. Beth opened the door and gasped a little. Daryl's eyes roamed over Beth's revealing pajamas. Beth had on a yellow crop top and light pink short shorts.

"Daryl! What on earth are you doin'? It's two in the mornin'!" Beth exclaimed, her big doe eyes as clear as water. Daryl's dark brown hair hung in his eyes as he looked into hers.

"I don't know..what I'm doing here." Daryl said in a gravelly voice, shaking his head. Beth stepped out of the apartment and wrapped her arm around his waist and slunk under his arm.

"C'mon Daryl. You're comin' inside." Beth said in a stern tone as she pulled on him to get inside.

Daryl eventually complied and half stumbled into the apartment and toward the couch. Beth sat him down on the couch and went back to the front door to close it. Once she closed the door, she turned around and stared at him. Daryl's eyes met her gaze and stayed there until she looked away. A blush tinged on Beth's cheeks as she scurried into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. She reappeared with a glass of ice water and a pill bottle in hand.

"Here. Take a couple, you're gonna need it." Beth said as she handed him the glass and bottle.

Daryl took the water, but pushed the bottle of pain medication back into her hand. Beth furrowed her eyebrows and pushed the pill bottle back towards him. Daryl being the brash southerner he is, slammed the bottle on the coffee table and looked into her eyes sternly.

"I don't need no damn pills." Daryl snapped. Beth recoiled a bit at his outburst, but didn't flinch away from him completely. Daryl calmed down a bit and sipped at his water.

"Sorry. I'm an asshole when I'm drunk." Daryl mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with her. Beth folded her hands in her lap and nodded her head.

"It's okay, Daryl. My Daddy used to drink, and I know how it can be." Beth murmured as she got up and walked into the back area of the apartment. Daryl faintly wondered was her room looked like until Beth's soft footsteps brought him back to reality.

"You're gonna stay the night, right?" Beth asked as she made her way over to the couch. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and shifted on the couch uncomfortably.

"I'm not lettin' you go back out there drunk and all. Here, change into these. My older brother Shawn's laundry mixed with mine." Beth said as she handed him a pair of black sweats and a maroon Senoia High T-shirt. Daryl took the clothes and Beth motioned towards the bathroom. A few moments later, Daryl reappeared and Beth stifled a giggle as Daryl fought to keep the sweats up that were hanging low on his hips. Daryl shot her an annoyed look and Beth bit her lip.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that Shawn is over 6'3"." Beth said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Daryl mumbled something under his breath and started to head towards the couch. Beth grabbed his arm and shook her head. Daryl raised an eyebrow as motioned towards her bedroom and pulled on his arm.

Daryl followed her to the room and huffed in surprise when Beth forcefully yanked him down onto the bed on top of her. Daryl quickly braced himself so he wouldn't crush her and looked into her eyes. Beth clasped her hands at the nape of his neck and pulled down until their lips were touching. She took his bottom lip into her mouth and began to suck and lightly nip it. Beth released his bottom lip from her mouth and looked into his tired eyes.

"I know you're tired." Beth whispered as she pushed on his chest lightly as she urged him onto his back.

Daryl groaned and plopped onto his back with a sigh. Eventually, his breathing evened and Beth curled into his warm side and drifted to sleep when she felt his heavy arm wind around her and tighten protectively.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait but my life is a bit hectic at the moment with honors classes and marching band at the moment! Just a fair warning, count on my schedule being fucked up until football season ends! Just bear with me please! I'll try and get this fic and 'The Journal' updated as soon as possible! Sorry if there were any spelling/grammatical errors, I was trying to get this chapter out ASAP. The awesome reviews and kind words help out with that a lot! Thanks for the awesome reviews and follows! Keep 'em coming please! Tell me what y'all thought of this chappy! Don't forget to join me at my other fic 'The Journal'! Love y'all, ~~BethylAddixon~~**


End file.
